La dernière victime du Shinigami
by Meitantei Caro
Summary: CH2 à la demande générale. Les réactions de Heero après l'acte de Duo ^-^ Gomen, la fic est très courte :(
1. L'ACTE

La dernière victime du Shinigami Note : Yaoi, 2+1, suicide fic…, POV de Duo PG13, OK, je continue mission Titanic mais là, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire cette fic 

Mon cœur me frappe. Toute ma vie je n'ai jamais éprouvé un mal aussi terrible. Je dois me mettre à l'évidence, Heero ne m'aime pas…

**flash back**

Tout a commencé hier, lors d'une mission habituelle de désarmement des usines. Nous étions tous les cinq à inspecter une usine et à envoyer notre rapport à Noin. Nous cinq réunis pour la première fois depuis Endless Waltz… Je faisais équipe avec Heero. Comme d'habitude, je lui cassais encore les oreilles avec mon nouveau répertoire de blagues. Lui, il m'ignorait comme autrefois.

Soudain, il s'est dressé devant moi un truc que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir, un obstacle immense, RELENA. Elle s'est approchée de Heero et lui a donné plein de bisous baveux YARK! Ok je sais que je devrais arrêter de parler en bébé mais là… Heero n'avait pas l'air dérangé du tout, bien au contraire… Le pire c'est qu'elle nous a suivit toute la journée. Pas moyen de faire son ouvrage, elle s'agrippait à Heero à chaque souris, rat ou bibitte par terre, elle hurlait, chialait… elle dérangeait, bref.

Quand elle s'est enfin décidée à partir, on avait quasiment terminé. Je m'approcha de Heero et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Je t'aime, Hee-chan» Il s'est retourné et m'a dit : « Je crois que je ne pourrai pas en dire autant pour toi mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, désolé...

J'ai senti que j'allais fondre en larmes, mon cœur s'est cassé en mille morceaux… Alors, cela voudrait dire que Hee-chan aime vraiment cette pouffiasse? J'ai couru, je voulais fuir à jamais cette réalité. Vouloir ne jamais lui avoir avoué, remonter le temps… Comment pouvait-il l'aimer, elle? Je ne connais personne plus tâche ou plus collante qu'elle? Qu'à t'elle de plus que moi?! 

* fin du flash back

DÉSOLÉ, HEIN??? Mon cœur a fait un bond, j'ai faillit pleurer mais ' Boys don't cry' alors… Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus de rire, il ne reste seulement des larmes. Tu n'as pas voulu de moi, tant pis pour toi! Plus personne ne me voudra jamais! T'as entendu? PLUS PERSONNE! Regarde ce que je vais faire! Je suis sérieux! Ne viens pas pleurer sur ma tombe après, il est trop tard. Tu aurais pu m'en empêcher hier mais là il est trop tard.

Tu en as pas assez? Tiens voir! Aie, je n'aurais peut-être pas du faire ça… NON, je suis trop loin pour reculer! T'AS PAS VOULU DE MOI, PRENDS ÇA! Mpf mpf mpf… ah.. mpf mpf... Un dernier... MPF MPF, attention les morts, Shinigami reviens! Mpf ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Est-ce que vous avez aimé? J'ai pondu la fic au complet cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas si je devrais faire une suite POV Heero, en tout cas, si vous la voulez, reviewez moi ^-^


	2. RÉACTIONS D'HEERO

La dernière victime du Shinigami

Chapitre 2

Note : 2+1, 1+R, POV de Heero… Il faut que je retrouve une bonne réputation pour Heero, je l'ai fait pas mal haïr au premier chapitre ^-^

            « Moi je le connaissais, il était dérangeant. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de nous faire rire avec ses blagues niaiseuses qui nous faisait perdre notre temps précieux. Après tout, c'était quelqu'un de bien, très intelligent, à l'écoute des autres… J'ai du mal à imaginer que quelque chose lui a brisé le cœur à ce point. » C'est Relena qui parle présentement. Pour moi, c'est plus qu'un collègue que j'ai perdu, c'était un ami. Mon meilleur ami pour tout vous dire. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé il y a trois jours. Je suis rentré chez lui pour lui porter les résultats de la partie de soccer (football en Europe ^-^) de la veille et il était déjà mort. Il avait un sourire narquois sur son visage, un couteau planté dans le ventre et une note dans les mains. Il était écrit en majuscule : JE RETOURNE SHINIGAMI, PAR TA FAUTE HEERO. Je revois encore son écriture déformée par la rage. Je me suis jeté par terre, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, même le soldat le plus parfait redevient le plus faible des hommes devant la dépouille de son meilleur ami. 

            C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute comme d'habitude. Je n'aurais pas dû naître. Combien de gens ai-je tué dans ma misérable existence? Par ma faute, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, un camarade qui détendait toujours l'ambiance de la guerre. En fait, il était le plus faible de nous tous. 

            Il m'a fallu deux semaines pour m'en remettre complètement. Je me tiens encore aujourd'hui devant sa tombe mais je vous promets que c'est la dernière fois. Je déteste vivre dans le passé. Je dépose sa cassette de jeu vidéo préférée comme il le disait tout le temps en mission et je me retire.

            Pourquoi lui ai-je dit que je ne l'aimais pas. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Je n'ose plus aimer quelqu'un maintenant, je reste assis sur mon lit à pitonner sur mon portable, je n'ose même plus sortir de chez-moi.

            Relena viens me rejoindre. Je l'aime bien en fait mais je suis trop gêné pour lui dire. Elle me parla de plusieurs choses et finalement finit par me dire : « Dis Heero, tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble? ». Pas croyable! Ce que j'ai toujours voulu depuis la fin de la guerre m'est enfin présenté sur un plateau d'argent. Puis, je repense à ce qui s'est passé. Je lui réponds alors : « Relena, ma réponse c'est, NON! ». Je suis totalement désolé Relena, tant et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui devra le payer un jour parce que je suis la cause de la mort de Duo et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je ne veux pas lui faire subir cette douleur une autre fois. Je ne veux pas que même mort, il continue à souffrir par ma faute. Tu dois le comprendre, Relena. Tu as aidé à ramener la paix, tu dois le comprendre. 

            Aujourd'hui encore quand je repasse sur L2, je passe toujours saluer sa tombe. Je sais qu'un jour, il me jugera quand je mourrai. Après tout, ce n'était pas un humain normal, c'était Shinigami…

FIN

Ok, c'était court mais je manquais un peu d'inspiration. Je crois que mon histoire a passé quand même. Je vais me replonger dans mission Titanic. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ^-^ et que Heero ne vous a pas trop tapé sur les nerfs ^-^


End file.
